


I shouldn't be feeling like this

by Saberin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: In which the Hoshidos and Nohrs are rival restaurants and oops I fell in love with your voice





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned to write this and couldn't resist throwing in caminoka, tho it was rlly lowkey. tfw corrin is a big nerd

The guitar strums almost too peacefully, the singer’s voice clear and content, the restaurant is usually quiet at night; she shouldn’t be feeling this way, like the cluttered mess of books on her desk, the kind of feeling right before a test. The lights dim before Corrin notices; half of the lightings go out where there are no customers and the guitar strums even slower even as her heart picks up speed.

Red covers half the place like a blaze of fire, it is restaurant’s theme after all; a stark contrast to the center stage. Soft light shines down on the light blue hair, illuminating a satisfied smile. Corrin catches the singer looking at her general direction before looking away.

“Any alcohol for you ma’am?” A low voice interrupts and she almost flips her plate of fries in shock. The waiter before her raises an eyebrow, to which Corrin returned with a frown and a shake of her head. Another high note is sung and she finds her gaze returning to the lady on stage. Almost enigmatic.

“Ah that’s Azura,” He shrugs, towel dangling dangerously on his arm, necktie crooked and messy. “Good with crowds. Too bad she only sings late at night.”

_Azura,_ the name echoes in her mind after four days of painstakingly staking out in this place. Suits her, Corrin thinks, finishing the last potato stick as azure disappears into the darkness and all that is left are ghostly whispers of blue.

 

* * *

 

_I’m coming to find you my sweet Corrin! It is that restaurant near your school is it not ;^) -Cam_

Corrin’s phone faintly glows in the dim lighting, the little vibrations bring her attention to Camilla’s name obnoxiously filling her screen with texts.

_Aw come on reply me Corrin. You barely come home for dinner anymore._

_Corrinnnnnnnnnnnn :^(  - Cam_

_I’m going to tell Xander you’re coming home late every day. -Cam_

“She knows it is too late to go home for dinner after my night classes,” Her fingers tap on the screen with mild irritation and Corrin sighs.

_Camilla, I told you I was hungry so I came here to grab some fries._

The guitar strums almost too peacefully, the singer’s voice soft and calming, the restaurant is quiet as usual; she shouldn’t be feeling this way, with butterflies in her stomach and Azura’s light gaze keeping her awestruck.

Soft keys jam in the background, bringing out the guitar; Corrin catches the singer looking at her general direction before looking away. Fleeting, intense, yet soft all the same.

“Alcohol ma’am?” And this time Corrin knocks over her plate of fries in a startled yelp, spilling ketchup over her shirt.

“N-No,” She replies, reaching for the napkins. The slight pause in the strumming catches her off guard and she returns her gaze to the stage where a pair of eyes are twinkling, a soft smile greeting her back.

“I’m fine.” She tells the waiter, feeling heat burn her cheeks. The restaurant setting doesn’t help.

“I’m fine.” She tells herself.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re heading out immediately after dinner,” Camilla chides from the kitchen, utensils clash in a battle against their eldest sister while Xander gives Corrin a suspicious look outside at the dining hall.

“What did you do this time?” Xander whispers as Leo snickers by the table.

“I bet it has something to do with Hinoka,” Leo sticks out two fingers, “There are only two things that Camilla are concerned with. Corrin and ‘The Hoshido’.”

“And us,” Elise pipes up by the side, clinging dearly on Leo’s leg. “She loves us.”

“Hinoka can’t even cook!” Camilla yells from the kitchen, “They only get so many more customers than us because of her _sisters._ ” There is a sound of a plate smashing on the floor and another resigned sigh. “And _my sister,_ goes over there for dinner. And fries. That’s about only thing Hinoka cooks decently.”

“Do I need to mention how their restaurant looks absolutely terrible?”

“Camilla?”

“The fries aren’t even _that nice.”_ Camilla snorts, “ _I_ taught Hinoka how to season them potatoes.”

“Camilla,” Xander sighs for the umpteenth time that night while Leo laughs. Elise chuckles along. “Corrin is already out of the door.”

 

* * *

 

 

The clock on the wall ticks, a soft chime tells her it is almost nine. Another hour, she counts, tapping her feet against the rhythm, fingers on the strings. Another hour before the restaurant closes for the day. Another hour gazing at the back of the restaurant, the dimly lit corner by the windows. The light overhead doesn’t even work, a cramped space with just a small table, which Hinoka hastily approved just because it felt too empty.

And she sings, feeling empty for once, because the audience she wishes to move isn’t even here. Silly me, Azura thinks. _Why would she come here five days in a row?_

It wasn’t hard to notice _her_ among their customers, most of the regulars here are after their Japanese cuisine; this girl entered their place four days ago, drenched by the rain, unloads her books wrapped in a jacket and just orders _fries. No green tea thank you sir, you don’t have coffee here? You don’t?!_ Cue a jaw drop and a loud gasp.

Maybe she should ask Hinoka to add coffee to their little menu, Azura smiles at the piece of memory, after all Hinoka accepted a foreign chef’s suggestion of French fries.

The clock ticks on, she strums on, and Sakura does her little magic with the piano. Hinoka blazes the wok in the kitchen while Ryoma and Takumi serve. Fifty minutes.

Forty.

Thirty.

Twenty.

Ten minutes.

The girl enters the place, mildly panting, books nowhere to be found and void of glasses.

She orders a plate of fries.

Azura beams.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinoka snickers at the family behind the pillar, Camilla’s purple hair obnoxious as ever, the other family members look as if they wish to be out of this very door right this second. A stalking mission, she guesses, with Camilla looking at the ash-haired girl intently. Of course, she would do a background check of this mysterious guest who graced their doors four days before, at Azura’s behest. It doesn’t help that there is just something attractive about this new family in town.

With the last order done, the plate of fries, she throws herself on the chair and watches her sister take a bold step forward. Not stepping behind the stage, but forward and towards the girl sitting in the corner.

She hears Camilla’s gasp before her own.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Azura begins, the girl before her has her mouth open and a fry half bitten. She chuckles at the blush tinting the cheeks.

“Wanna grab supper somewhere nicer?”


End file.
